Teen titans de-aged
by bloodofolympus
Summary: What happens when Speedy,Robin, and Kid flash are turned into kids! READ TO FIND OUT! Rated T cause I'm nervous.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer : I don't own the teen titans sadly. If I did teen titans would still be on cartoon network or on some other channel.**

It was a somewhat normal Saturday. The teen titans,titans east, and Kid flash and Jinx (who had happened to be visiting) were chasing the villain,Warp, through the streets of jump city. They had cornered him in a building.

Then Robin,Speedy, and Kid flash all at the same time yelled,"I got him!"

As the three ran inside, the titans took a breather as they had been chasing him all day.

Then after a minute, from inside the warehouse a big _BOOM!_ was heard. Jinx was the first one to run in,her not being tired from kid flash, her boyfriend carrying her. The rest of the titans followed her.

 **LINE BREAK**

As Jinx ran in she saw Warp passed out under some machine parts. She looked around the warehouse for the three heroes when she heard someone groan. She turned and saw a ginger kid under a bunch of debris. She ran over and used her powers to break the stuff on top of the boy and pulled him away.

At this point everyone had came in and saw the situation. They started to look around for Speedy,Robin,and Kid flash.

Then they heard a scream. They all ran to Bumblebee and Aqua lad who were trying to nurse the sick boy.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked worried.

Bumble bee put the boy down. And pointed to him.

As they all looked at him they realized he looked exactly like Speedy and had the same costume.

Beast boy who was still a dog for that heard with his now great hearing shuffling and another groan, but this one sounded very painful.

Beast boy quickly without alerting anyone, who were too wrapped in with the boy, followed it. He turned a corner and saw what looked to be an eleven year old kneeling over a younger boy who looked to be eight or nine.

Beast boy rushed over and looked at the younger boy, who had his shoulder dislocated. Then to his astonishment he realized the boy looked just like Robin.

Then bringing his attention to the other boy, he heard him say under his breath," _dang it robin!"_ then the boy looked at him. And that's when Beast boy realized this kid looked like Kid flash.

A horrible idea went through Beast boy's head. He internally groaned. He sure hoped he was wrong.

"Beast boy?" the boy said, looking bewildered.

Beast boy changed back to human form.

"Kf?" Beast boy replied really hoping he would not answer his question.

"Yeah?" the kid answered, standing up.

The kid did a double take and then questioned him,scratching the back of his head,"Beast boy, when did me and you get the same height?"

Beast boy glanced at who he was guessing was robin. The kid flash look-alike glanced down as well and suddenly said,"Oh right, BB stay here!"

And the speedster sped off.

Beast boy looked at the younger robin look-alike.

He face palmed and thought," _Well this is just great!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer : I don't own the teen titans sadly. If I did teen titans would still be on cartoon network or on some other channel.**

While the teams were trying to figure this out, a kid flash look-alike ran up behind them. The kid proceed to touch Jinx's shoulder.

She turned around to see him. At first she was going to hug him, thinking he was her boyfriend but then saw he was too young.

She looked around and crouched a little to be level with him.

"What's wrong kid?" she asked him, seeing his worried expression.

The boy looked at her confused and said,"What are you saying Jinx, it's me,-",he started to smirk,"-your loving boyfriend!" now spreading his arms.

Jinx just looked at him." _He's too young to be Kf, right?"_ she thought, perplexed by the situation.

She turned around to tell the others but noticed that Beast boy(who she had grown to be great friends with) was not present.

She turned and asked,"Hey kid, do you know where beast boy is? He's green and can shape shift."

The boy with every word seemed to get more confused.

"Well first of all-" and then his expression turned to surprised. He grabbed Jinx's hand and started to pull her away.

"What are you do-" but she was cut short by the eleven year old saying,"Come on we need to help Robin!" his face growing frantic with worry.

Then Jinx looked down and saw his hands rubbing together superhumanly fast. She knew only one person who did that when was worried.

"Wally!" she said loudly, which got the others attention. They all looked at him.

He then yelled with no more patience,"GUYS COME ON ROBIN'S HURT!" and sped off around a corner.

Jinx and starfire nodded to each other and followed. They were very worried for their boyfriends.

 **LINE BREAK**

Meanwhile Beast boy was looking over Robin. The boy did not show any sign of waking up.

Beast boy noted that he had a bruise on his arm, where the uniform got shredded a little bit. He also had a minor cut on his leg. But other then that and the dislocated shoulder he seemed fine.

The changeling sighed. He thought back to when Robin showed him how to fix such an injury. He remembered because had the injury and that's why his leader showed him in the first place. He shuddered, thinking about the pain.

After he got ready, and did it. He saw Robin grimace in pain but still seemed to be unconscious.

That's when Kid flash came with Jinx and Starfire in tow. The boy and the two girls stared at him.

Beast boy looked at the sleeping hero. He knew it was dumb, but he felt the urge to cuddle Robin, or at least comfort him. For once Starfire had less control then Beast boy and picked up Robin and laid him on her knees.

Bumblebee came flying around.

"Hey guys speedy woke up!' no one noticed her. She walked up to see what was wrong and almost melted. Robin was using Starfire as a pillow and cuddling her.

She came up and whispered,"Speedy's up and wondering where you guys are." she pointed specifically at the two children.

At that exact moment for whatever reason, Kf (or wally) realized he was a kid. He looked at his hands and then at Robin. He seemed close to tears.

Jinx noticed this and started to hug and comfort him. Bumblebee looked at Beast boy.

"We'll meet you at the tower." Beast boy simply nodded.

And with that Bumblebee took aqualad(who she forced to carry speedy),speedy, and mas and menos back to the tower to heal speedy.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer : I don't own the teen titans sadly. If I did teen titans would still be on cartoon network or on some other channel.**

 **When it says "With** _ **blank**_ " **it means it's what's happening with that character, it's not their P.O.V.**

 **With young speedy:**

Titans east were driving back to the tower when they realized Speedy needed clothes, since his were too big and had burn marks. That's when they learned Speedy was different then they thought. They stopped at 4 shops until they finally found something he would wear.

Bumblebee the whole way was scolding him about being too picky, with Speedy arguing he had a certain style. Speedy, or now Roy they were calling him so no one realized his secret identity, was wearing a red tank top with black cargo pants and sneakers.

While Bumblebee was yelling at him, she happened to say he should "act his age". Roy was smirking, probably going to make a sarcastic remark when his eyes widened and face palmed. Only the twin speedsters noticed.

They both asked,"Que pasa Roy?" **(What's wrong roy?)**

Roy then looked up. He decided that he should tell them what was wrong before they all got back, not knowing what they said.

"Look, now that me,Robin,and Wally have been de-aged, we'll probably be acting our ages. So don't ask other about their parents, ok?" Roy pleaded to them.

Everyone except Bumblebee who was driving just looked at him confusedly.

Before Aqualad could ask a question he heard Bumblebee murmur,"He always acts like he never matured past 13 so I think we're fine." Aqualad burst out laughing.

Mas and Menos, not wanting to be left out of the joke asked, Aqualad,"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" **(What's so funny?)**

Aqualad had tried to use the spanish he knew from living with them to translate. The two twins looked at Roy, then each other and started to snicker. Roy only scowled.

" _Please be okay my friends,"_ he thought," _My brothers."_

 **LINE BREAK**

 **With Kid flash:**

Jinx and him were driving on Robin's motorcycle.

They decided to drive it since they had no other mode of transportation since the T-car was full and Kid flash not being strong enough to carry her. Also Robin couldn't object since he still was out cold.

As they were about to leave Kf brought up an important topic.

"What about the costumes? They're to big for me and Robin." Cyborg said they would get clothes on the way. Before they left Wally also put in,"When he was that young he liked sunglasses,sweatshirts,jeans, and any sneakers."

Cyborg nodded as the titans loaded in the car and drove away.

After going to a clothes store quickly, Wally put on a tank top, a jacket, jeans, and sneakers. Jinx also got him other clothes for the week.

As they walked out of the store Jinx whispered,"You own me, kid."

He gulped, remembering the last time he didn't pay her back. He shivered. He really didn't want a pink suit again, so embarrassing.

As the tower became in sight Wally sighed and thought," _My brothers, I hope your alright!"_

 **LINE BREAK**

 **With Robin:**

Robin sighed as he quickly walked out of the dressing room and towards the car. He now wore a grey sweatshirt, navy blue jeans, and white sneakers.

He hated this as he held his head low. _Uh,_ He thought, _this is horrible!_

Robin quickly got in the car. He insisted they still call him Robin, since he had sunglasses hiding his identity.

On the way Best boy cracked one of the most stupidest jokes. But to Robin's dismay, he laughed at it.

He quickly covered his mouth, eyes now wide open. Everyone looked at him.

"Dude are you alright?" Beast boy asked," Even I admit that was really corny."

Robin thought this would happen and told the team what speedy had told his.

While the girls nodded, Cyborg and Beast boy snickered.

Robin heard Beast boy say under his breath," _This is going to be fun!"_

Robin shook his head and looked out the window.

He surprised himself as he thought, _I hope my brothers are ok._

 **Ok now warning people reading this that the next one MIGHT, take a while to write with school and my dog passing away yesterday ):**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer : I don't own the teen titans sadly. If I did teen titans would still be on cartoon network or on some other channel.**

 **Oh and I just want to establish ages.**

 **Robin:8**

 **Kid flash:10**

 **Speedy:12**

It was 11 pm at the titans tower.

The whole rest of the day the older titans were talking about what to do. It was decided that Cyborg and Bumblebee, them being the tech savvys of their teams would try to build a machine to turn the boys back to normal. And Aqualad called Tram to help them.

Now that the boys were younger in the meeting it was decided that Robin and Wally would go to bed at 10 pm and Roy an hour later.

The two youngest boys protested this while Roy just stood off to the side, not wanting to having to go bed earlier. But it was noted that he agreed with the boys about the ridiculous bed times.

" _This is so dumb!"_ Roy thought. No one really knew their _exact_ ages but come on, in really he was nineteen.

He didn't realize the time, him still thinking about today, until Aqualad told him.

Him being quite rebellious at that age, he internally fought back an insult and trudged towards his room.

Roy the whole way to bed mumbled," _stupid, telling a nineteen year old to go to bed."_

 **LINE BREAK**

Roy woke up to screaming. He didn't know what time it was but it was still dark. He raced towards the sound. He paused when he opened the door from which the sound was coming from.

Robin was whimper and saying,"Please mom! Dad! No, get up!" Meanwhile Wally was standing by his side trying to wake him.

Then from both sides of the hallway everyone else came running to the room. Roy knew Robin wouldn't like his team, or anyone else for that matter to see him like this.

So doing the first thing he thought of(he was _very_ hands on that age), he raced in and locked the door. He heard banging on the other side but shrugged it off.

Roy sat next to Robin and hugged him saying,"Its okay Robin, it's just a nightmare." Wally, very distressed from hearing his best friend cry hugged him as well.

They both grasped him until he woke up a minute later.

At first he struggled, confused on who was holding him. But then he saw the boys hugging him. If he was older he probably would have told them he was fine, but his eight year old instincts wouldn't let him. This annoyed him greatly.

Roy looked down and saw Robin. He looked at him with a caring expression and said quietly,"Are you okay?"

"I just had a nightmare." As he said nightmare Robin looked close to tears.

Wally, finally talking, said reassuringly,"Its okay Robin. Remember you have me!" With that the speedster pointed at himself. Roy scowled.

"Is that the ten year old talking or the seventeen year old?"

Robin just laughed and in spite of himself cuddled Roy on the bed. Roy then chose to acknowledge that the now eight year old's door was about to be knocked down. He pointed at Wally and the door.

Wally opened the door and walked out. Roy heard hushed,worried tones. After five minutes, Wally walked back in.

"We're all good now!" Wally smiled.

As Roy rolled his eyes Wally walked over, laid on the bed, and cuddled Roy.

Roy moved slightly to a comfortable position and he and the two boys all went to sleep.

None of the boys would know but Jinx and Starfire when trying to wake them up the next morning, took pictures of them. Starfire did it for their cuteness. Jinx simply did it for blackmail.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer : I don't own the teen titans sadly. If I did teen titans would still be on cartoon network or on some other channel.**

Robin was the first to wake up. He saw Roy and Wally cuddled with him. He slowly got out of bed and looked at the time. It was 12:30.

" _If Batman was here he would kick my but!"_ Robin thought playfully. Then he mentally scolded himself. He hadn't thought about _him_ in months.

He changed and went into the sleeping boys rooms and got them clothes.

By the time he got back Roy was starting to stir. At first the twelve year old looked startled, but then he stared at robin and sighed,"It was real, wasn't it?"

"Yes." robin sighed back.

Roy nodded and pushed Wally off the bed. The speedster jumped in surprise.

"Hey, who pushed me!" Wally yelled, clearly annoyed.

Robin did a little maniacal cackle and the two other boys looked at him.

After being stared at by their blank expressions, the youngest asked,"What's wrong?"

"It's just," Wally looked at him, still surprised,"you haven't laughed like that since...them" Wally seemed sad as he pronounced the final word.

Robin went over and hugged him. The archer joined shortly after.

Then Robin said with a grin,"Now maybe you guys should change, you smell" And with that both boys fought to the bathroom, Robin snickering after them.

 **LINE BREAK**

When the three walked into the room they saw everyone eating breakfast on the couch. Aqualad saw them and gave them the leftover waffles.

Robin and Wally sat together in the middle. Roy chose to eat his standing against a wall. Bumblebee picked up on this.

"Hey what's wrong red?" she asked knowing he _hated_ that name, even though she didn't know why and had learned it by accident. He glared at her and continued with his food. Robin rolled his eyes while Wally just said, teasing him,"its okay guys, Roy was really rebellious at that age." The young archer then glared at the speedster, who grinned back at him.

Roy walked out in huff, thinking, _I don't need them! And I'm not rebellious, I just think a little differently!_

He walked into his room and locked the door. Then he heard a voice he knew immediately.

He turned stiffly to see Cheshire, sitting on his bed saying,"Hi Roy. Now may ask why my beloved has been turned into a child?"

Even though she had a mask, Roy knew she smirking.

He sighed.

Well this was gonna be awkward.

 **Hey i know this chapters a little short but honestly this is as long as I could make it. i'll try to make the next one longer. thanks**

 **Oh and "red" is referring to red arrow because i believe that he felt bad leaving robin and kid flash, Refering to the first episode of young justice.**


	6. author note

**ok so I'm just gonna redo this series because I kinda dont like it**

 **just a heads up**


End file.
